


San Valentin es un cliché,  pero es nuestro cliché.

by GranadaCtonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, GabeNath Covert Cupid, Kwami animal, Kwami mascota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranadaCtonica/pseuds/GranadaCtonica
Summary: El 14 de febrero es solo un día en el calendario para unos, pero mas especial otros
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, GabeNath Covert Cupid 2021





	San Valentin es un cliché,  pero es nuestro cliché.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz San Valentin Roni!  
> Este trabajo forma parte del evento "Gabenath Covert Cupid" del "Gabenath Book Club and Art Club"

Gabriel, fuera el hombre o la marca a la que da nombre, había cosechado una reputación muy sólida dentro de la sociedad y la industria de la moda. Su sola mención o alusión evocaba unos sentimientos bastante comunes en cada individuo y destacaban  _ profesionalidad _ ,  _ pulcritud  _ y  _ estilo _ . Incluso sus talleres se seguían por la ley del orden y la limpieza extrema para crear un trabajo de calidad. Atrás quedaron los caóticos días de telas desparramadas y suelos llenos de bocetos e inspiración. Las mentes creativas son propensas al desorden, pero él ya no era un joven bohemio que vivía de pequeños placeres y sueños en forma de diseños imposibles, llenos de expectativas y explosiones creativas; y si bien seguía teniendo ese  _ toque imposibles _ , su vida había dado un giro a la comodidad lujosa y sofisticada o insultantemente estrafalaria, prácticamente no había punto medio.

¿Y quien en todo el mundo podía hacer balancear sus estándares y esquemas sino  **ella** ? La discreción había sido su virtud y no temía que su anhelo pudiera ser descubierto cuando su monitor táctil era tan respetado como seguro, pero más de una vez sintió el impulso de sacarlas en papel y pegarlas con cinta al marco.

Fotografías. 

Antiguas instantáneas escaneadas y recientes digitales de Gabriel y Nathalie, algunas recientes con Adrián llenaban la carpeta, con momentos de ambos a lo largo de los años o sesiones de pura inspiración artística (puede que con una copa de más) que habían servido para llenar su alma, lienzos y maniquíes cuando solo eran ellos dos en un pequeño y lúgubre estudio lleno de la calidez que dos almas afines crean cuando están juntas.

⌛

Sus miradas se encuentran y sonríen con una vergüenza juvenil que les tiñe las mejillas con un resplandeciente rubor, cada uno en un lado de una habitación que se antoja muy grande y muy larga a veces, pero no pueden negar que las vistas son idílicas sin interrumpir el flujo de trabajo al que tanto se ciñen sus mentes trabajadoras. 

El día es nublado y tranquilo, perfecto para crear los diseños de la temporada que viene. De abrir las ventanas entraría el olor a petricor de la lluvia matutina, pero el viento alzado es fresco y Nathalie está adelantando el papeleo, aprovechando que es domingo y Adrien estará comiendo con sus amigos para ensayar con su grupo durante la tarde.

Al observarla, Gabriel no entiende cómo ha tenido la suerte de encontrar un alma afín que haya permanecido a su lado tantos años, toda una vida prácticamente, siendo el apoyo que anhelaba y la voz crítica que necesitaba. Hubo mucho tiempo en el que pensó que él tenía la culpa del rechazo de sus padres y el abandono de su esposa, en vez de considerarlos como los desafortunados choques de mentes diferentes que habían sido. El dolor consiguiente no fue tan grave porque su pequeña y particular familia era lo único que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Al observarle, Nathalie se preguntaba qué tenía aquel hombre para no querer separarse de su lado. Una persona normal no iría más allá de horas extras y favores al pequeño Agreste por ser demasiado adorable e inocente para su bien, pero ahí estaba. Cuando la marca despegó y los Agreste ocuparon la mansión, su apartamento empezó a añorarla con fuerza; unos años después se había trasladado por completo. Era una mente tan brillante como exigente y perfeccionista, pero también era tierno. En los mejores y los peores momentos había visto un cariño y su comprensión que derretía su coraza.

⌛

En qué momento empezaron a verse esos nuevos ojos es difícil de ubicar. Congeniaron rápidamente en la juventud, dos grandes mentes intelectuales con intereses compatibles y unidos por la meta de alcanzar el éxito en su profesionalidad. Siempre hubo una mezcla de coqueteo inofensivo entre bromas y retos privados, pero cada vez que uno se planteaba la posibilidad de dar un paso más, otra persona o interés retrocedía el inadvertido avance. Se aventuraron en una empresa difícil en la que estuvieron a punto de rendirse, y en la llegaron hasta lo más alto gracias al apoyo y esfuerzo conjunto entre tazas de café y comida para llevar. Tenían su amistad, eso era lo más importante de todo.

Compartiendo sofá en la hora del almuerzo, el trabajo de casi dos décadas pesa como nunca con el abandono de su ex esposa tan reciente y tan inesperado. 

Lentamente, los dedos de uno acarician los del otro y responden con el mismo cariño. La casa está en silencio. Una sonrisa sigue a una risa y se miran a los ojos con las pupilas brillantes.

El café se enfría en la taza; sus corazones se caldean de otra forma.

⌛

El beso era suave y lento. Cálido, sobre todo. El tiempo se detuvo solo para ellos y les fue concedido unos segundos de regalo cuando sus labios se separaron y volvieron a mirarse con ternura. Nathalie se acurrucaba en el abrazo de Gabriel mientras este le acariciaba las mejillas como si estuvieran hechas de la seda más delicada.

⌛

Nathalie acaricia el rostro de Gabriel mientras canta entre susurros, deleitándose entre el tacto de su barba incipiente tacto y la tranquilidad de mirada gris. A su vez, Gabriel se deleita con la suavidad del cabello negro y rojo desparramado sobre la almohada. El despertador había sonado hacía ya mucho, pero el calor que entraba por la ventana, aún cerrada, era demasiado tentador para remolonear, más cuando un brazo ajeno rodea tu cintura y una voz ronca te suplica unos minutos más.

Toda una vida rigiéndose por horarios estrictos y agendas apretadas habían pasado a una vida pasada. No había nada ni nadie por encima de ellos, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

⌛

Cuando Gabriel Agreste quiere algo, no para hasta conseguirlo, pero cuando es Adrien quien lo quiere, lo tiene de inmediato. El adolescente entró con Duusu posado al hombro, entonando un piar agudo y cantarín. Su ave compañera, Nooroo, voló directamente a la silla de Gabriel mientras el minino Plagg buscaba un manjar y bufaba al no encontrarlo.

La mesa del comedor, larga como es, está llena de revistas, carpesanos, recortes y folios llenos de las ideas para boda a la espera de la aclamada fecha ¿Y que día se antoja más propicio que el 14 de febrero? Prometido y prometida se miraron estupefactos cuando un emocionado Adrián les ofrece el resguardo.

Que la fecha estuviera libre no había sido del todo casualidad, pero era un secreto entre los jóvenes Agreste-Burgeoius.

⌛

Por primera vez, y quién sabe si la última, la pareja va a juego con sendos trajes blancos en vez de complementarse con el ying de su yang, pero la ocasión lo merece. La elegante chaqueta del novio tiene un patrón plateado de mariposas habitual en sus diseños, pero el sutil reflejo en morados y violetas es un guiño al color habitual con el que Nathalie viste. Como no podía ser de otra forma, la novia va despampanante y la moda moderna emana con fuerza del traje de dos piezas con larga cola, donde el patrón de plumas azules y rosas destella con el movimiento y la luz.

En el convite solo da un sorbo de champagne y de vino para el brindis, no se atreve a probar más, pero con la comida no escatima. Las horas siguientes pasan entre vueltas, risas y bailes repetitivos y divertidos de la memoria popular. En algún momento se pierde el pequeño velo, una corbata y hasta una chaqueta.

Nathalie cierra la puerta del gran ventanal tras ella y la música se vuelve un eco. Mientras apoya una mano en la barandilla de mármol y observa el cielo nocturno, el otro brazo rodea su vientre con ternura protectora. Unos minutos después, la música enmudecida vuelve a su esplendor para volver a opacarse en unos segundos, justo antes de sentir una tela gruesa sobre sus hombros.

Se apoyó en su marido y se dejó llevar por el suave balanceo desacompasado, dejándole acunar la casi redondez inicipiente de su vientre.


End file.
